


【西西里】おじゃま虫（麻烦鬼）

by most100



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 校园AU，呐呐（狗头）
Relationships: 川西拓実/今西正彦
Kudos: 5





	【西西里】おじゃま虫（麻烦鬼）

“拓君试过吗？” 

冷不丁抛来没头没脑的问题，川西拓実从神游边被拉回：“什么？” 

“他们在说的话题，kiss，拓君应该试过很多次吧。”今西正彦正在摆弄手机，整理白天拍的图片，挑挑拣拣选一张最好的准备放sns。 

“……为什么这么觉得？” 

“因为拓君很帅呀，恋爱经历应该也不少，所以才这么说的。”今西正彦编辑着照片上的文字，熟练地翻找表情列表，哭泣的emoji表情再加上爱心，检查拼写，发送。 

川西拓実还没想好说什么，今西正彦突然凑过来，把他的手机从外套口袋里取出塞在他手里，催促道：“快点快点，我发了照片，快来给我点赞——” 

他唤醒屏幕输了密码，找到图标点进去，慢吞吞地在关注列表里找那个头像，因为不熟悉还不小心点开了story，找不到地方关闭。 

“真是个笨蛋哪……这样不就好了吗？”今西正彦看着他笨拙的动作，伸手牵着他的一根手指把story点掉了，又点开最新的照片，在爱心处点击，“明明上次都教过了的，要记得呀。”

他指的是上一次体育祭的事情，川西拓実因为没有SNS账号被同学们督促着开一个，好不容易下载了软件，光注册的用户名都想了好久，在一旁的今西正彦实在看不下去，夺过来打了“takumi1999”才注册成功。边被今西正彦数落棒球社社长连手机都不会用，边傻瓜式地学习了包括关注、发照片、修改个人简介等基本操作，可惜川西拓実依然没有学成出师，又被老师嫌弃了一番。

此时正是修学旅行的夜晚，年轻的孩子们团坐在一块儿举办着烧烤晚会，除了唱歌跳舞就是熟悉的八卦环节，讨论的问题也逐渐粉红化，还有人说起了自己的亲身体验。川西拓実一向是不说话只听的类型，只是心里装了事情，所以此刻也没有认真在听，而是盯着某处发呆。点过赞后，今西正彦就拍拍屁股站起来，去找别的人互赞了，他坐在原地继续学习使用SNS。

点开消息列表，好多人提到了他，于是他挨个去看：和比赛相关的视频照片都点了赞并且评论了大笑的emoji表情；恶搞的照片长按了很久，但都没有保存的按键，只好也点赞处理；某些暗示性的消息感觉回复不太好，所以不作处理……好不容易看完一轮，川西拓実感觉脑子里已经信息爆炸。手指不断按着返回键，最后页面停在了最初打开的某个主页上，看起来精心设计过，并贴心地把分类设置成彩虹色，和他自己空空落落的主页形成鲜明对比。他往下滑，其实不少照片对方都已经私发给他了，只是还有一些照片是更早以前的，在他们还没有认识的时候。原来以前的他是这样的啊，川西拓実没有点开舞蹈视频，而是看起了生活照片，在他们没有认识的时期，对方也过着和现在一样快乐精彩的生活。

他们初次见面也并不传奇，他在舞社整理入社申请的时候，看见了这个新升学的后辈过于闪耀的申请书，密密麻麻的奖项让人眼花，于是在入社当天怀着好奇的心理过来一探究竟。那么多奖项果然不是盖的，后辈靠着优异的表现毫无悬念被批准入社，并马上成为了舞社新晋吉祥物，在众人的欢呼里笑得像朵向日葵。

“Hico真的很开心，不论是川尻前辈，还是川西前辈，能和大家一起跳舞是最好的事情！”在和前辈挨个认识的时候，今西正彦曾对川西拓実这么说道。那个时候还会好好叫前辈，怎么现在自己一点地位都没有了，川西拓実撑着脸想。也是不知不觉中，关系就变得亲近起来，明明没有感觉刻意联系，但每次被邀约去轧马路的时候自己都正好有空，自然而然就熟稔了。川西拓実的交友圈其实不算太广泛，从没有认识过今西正彦这样的人，完全的insider，脑袋灵光，熟识之后常常被说像活在还没通网的地方，除了“哪有”和“那也不至于”之外也想不出有别的话来反驳，不过他也没有生气过，毕竟今西正彦每次嘴上不留情，手上已经帮他解决了问题。Hico对川西君太溺爱了，曾有别的朋友这么开玩笑道，但今西正彦马上反驳，那有什么关系，最喜欢笨蛋拓君了！他的偏爱表现得太直白坦荡，川西拓実反倒感觉有些害羞起来，但是被爱包围的感觉真好啊，温暖得像太阳一样，就是今西正彦的魔力。

但像太阳一样的人，也有不想散发热度的时候——他俩冷战了。与其说是冷战，不如说是双方之间气氛变得难以形容，即使还一块儿行动，但今西正彦给他的感觉却和以前不太一样了，有了自己不想说的事情，甚至有一点点的生疏，正是在修学旅行的前两天开始的。川西拓実想不出这几天都发生了什么事情，但两人之间确实出现了难以觉察的隔阂，甚至刚刚是他们这两天第一次肢体接触，明天修学旅行就要结束了。是自己做了什么不太好的事情吗，川西拓実心里有疑问，但看似直率的今西正彦其实心里很能装事情，如果不是他自己说出来，大概只有世界末日才能逼他开口吧。也许他只是需要一点时间，川西拓実不着痕迹地叹了口气，心里还是沉甸甸的，被他人调笑的时候也只是跟着笑笑，没有说什么。

随着时间变晚，大家都纷纷回去休息了，川西拓実把外套搭在手上，朝不远处走去。今西正彦还在和其他人玩最近流行的卡牌游戏，见他过来，就道歉说先不玩了，起身往他那儿走。

“冷吗？”川西拓実问他，今西正彦摇摇头，但他还是把外套摊开盖在对方身上，“等会儿就冷了，还是穿上吧。”

他们跟着人群一起回去，周围都是打打闹闹的声音，只有他们一言不发，胳膊和胳膊距离不远不近。直到洗漱完毕，今西正彦只是和他说了声晚安就钻进被窝里，川西拓実也躺下了，后面的人见他们这么早休息，也都轻手轻脚关灯。

夜里有人起来了。川西拓実没有睡死，听见门拉开又合上的声音，撑起身子看了一眼，旁边的铺盖是空的。等了几分钟也不见回来，他起床披了件衣服，出去看情况。

他们租了在海边的旅馆，房间在二楼，在走廊就能看见海，今西正彦就坐在走廊旁靠近围栏的地方，看着深色的海面发呆。川西拓実走到他身边坐下，他也没有转头，只是说：“我只是出来坐一下，拓君先回去休息吧。”

“你有什么想对我说吗？”川西拓実问。

今西正彦摇摇头：“Hico还没有想好要说什么。”

“是没有想好，还是只是说不出口？”川西拓実又问。

“感觉说出口的话，会有无法挽回的后果呢。”

“Hico，”川西拓実突然挪了位置，坐在今西正彦面前，“你看着我。”今西正彦迟疑地朝他望去，他又说：“你知道，平时总是你说话比较多，事情也是你主动说，但这一次，是我希望得到答案，不论是什么都告诉我吧，我不会生气。”

“你会不高兴的。”今西正彦轻声说。

“Hico从来不会做让我难过的事情，不是吗？”川西拓実说。

今西正彦犹豫了一会儿，扁了扁嘴，眉头皱起，眼睛也有些发红，才说：“前几天，拓君和某位前辈在咖啡店单独见面了吧，我没有故意跟着，只是有认识的朋友在那边打工，告诉了我而已。”

“我知道那位前辈一直喜欢拓君，想必是在约会，这也是很正常的事情，毕竟拓君一直很受欢迎。”

川西拓実想说什么，但看见今西正彦头越来越低，手压着眼睛，他又安静了。

“所以Hico很害怕，是不是总是在拓君身边，给拓君造成了困扰呢？”眼泪顺着指缝流到手腕，今西正彦压着哭腔，怕吵到里面休息的人，“拓君也会想恋爱的吧，想和喜欢的人一直待在一起，只是因为太温柔了，不好意思告诉我。”

“没有这回事。”川西拓実说。

“如果会让拓君感到困扰的话，只要不再和拓君这么频繁来往就好了吧，我是这么想的，但是又做不到……”

川西拓実凑过去抱着他，让他坐起来靠在自己怀里，给他顺着背。今西正彦抽噎着，手攥紧川西拓実的衣服，断断续续道：“——因为，因为Hico，也和其他人一样，喜欢着拓君。即使有远离的想法，只要见到拓君，决心也会一下子消失。”

“很讨厌这样的自己，也没能好好面对你，想到修学旅行之后就不能再像现在这样在一起，就难过得睡不好，很害怕明天的到来。”

“所以，请不要这么快就把Hico推开，至少在明天之前。”

夜晚又恢复了寂静。今西正彦在川西拓実怀里闭着眼睛，温热的呼吸混着眼泪打在衣服上，在川西拓実平缓的呼吸中情绪逐渐平复下来。

隐隐能听见海潮打在礁石上的声音，随后是川西拓実的声音——不会的。

“和那位见面只是为了谈社团上的事情，没有接受她的告白，所以不是在约会，现在也没有要找别人恋爱的想法，Hico对我而言也不是困扰。”

川西拓実顿了顿，又说：“啊，某种意义上说，也算是我的困扰吧——Hico太受欢迎了，哪天要是觉得我没意思了怎么办，常常会这样想。”

他没有丰富的恋爱经历，面对今西正彦却常常感到不安，只有站在他身边，手臂被自然而然搭上，才会有些许安心。待他好像察觉到不对劲的时候，他们之间的关系早已变得暧昧朦胧，只是不敢捅破那层窗纱，同时为了这份关系患得患失。实话实说的话，说不定朋友都没得做，类似的想法在脑子里盘旋，所以只好当做没有察觉，不论怎么想，这样的自己也太混账了。

“就这样继续留在我的身边吧，不论是什么时候，我都不会厌烦的。”

“……”今西正彦突然小声说了什么，川西拓実没听清：“什么？”

“我说，川西拓実真是个笨蛋！”今西正彦抬高音量，还有些鼻音，“……不过，喜欢笨蛋的我又是什么？”

他们安静地抱了一会儿，今西正彦又轻声问道：“那晚上问的问题，你还没有回答。”

川西拓実愣了愣，想起来了：“……kiss？”

今西正彦略仰起头，极快地在他嘴角亲了一下：“会觉得很讨厌吗？”

川西拓実沉默几秒。

“没感觉到，不如再来一次吧。”

Fin


End file.
